With many electronic products, security of the data written to and read from memory is important. Examples of such products include portable devices such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, and the like, as well as many larger electronic systems that are utilized in cars, planes, and industrial control systems. To improve security, a processor may be used to encrypt and decrypt data being transferred to and from memory. Further, in order to prevent unauthorized entities from accessing secured information, authentication may be required of an entity in order for the entity to gain access to the secured memory.
At times, either unintentionally or intentionally, such as with persons who may attempt to hack into a secured device, illegal or invalid commands may be sent to execute in the memory, and if executed, could corrupt secured data stored in the memory. Further, commands made by an entity that has not been granted access rights to the memory, or a partition thereof, may result in personal and sensitive information of the device owner being accessed and viewed by an unauthorized entity. As a result, there is a need for improved protection of data in a secured memory, particularly with regard to portable electronic devices.